Este extraño mundo: Aventuras y amores
by VictoryFlower
Summary: Candace Flynn destruye un invento que crearon Phineas y Ferb, y gracias a eso, su hermano Phineas Flynn despierta en Ponyville, donde no solamente conocerá a las Mane 6, conocerá el romance y creara un cuadrado amoroso; sino que también vivirá una aventura en este mundo cuadrúpedo. ¿A qué chica aceptara? Y lo más importante ¿regresara a su mundo?. Capítulos editados.
1. Chapter 1: Una nueva idea

**¡Hola de nuevo fickers! Se me ocurrió hacer este crossover ya que no tenia nada que hacer XD, además de que los únicos que hallo son en inglés y a partir de ahora, habrá uno en Latino :D**

**¡QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO! **

* * *

_Una nueva idea y un nuevo presentimiento_

By Mer135

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Danville, la gente descansando, los pájaros cantando, era la mañana más relajante de todas, ahora nos dirigimos a los suburbios, ciertamente a la calle Maple, a una casa suburbana, donde una familia entera descansa profundamente, pero exactamente a las 6:59 AM, 2 jóvenes ya estaban despiertos

- Te vencí otra vez, tortuga - Despertaba un pequeño pelirrojo de unos 12 años con una curiosa cabeza triangular, con una pijama de 2 piezas de tonalidad anaranjada con blanco, presionando su reloj antes de que sonara - Despierta hermano

- Ahora no - Responde un dormido peliverde de 13 años con una curiosa cabeza rectangular y una pijama (también) de 2 piezas de color amarillo pálido con blanco

- Te dije que no te desvelaras, y no me hiciste caso - Lo regaña el pelirrojo y le lanza una almohada - ¡Despierta!

- Ahí si... habla en que no se desvela - Se burla el peliverde

- Vamos Ferb, le prometimos a Isabella, Baljeet y Buford que los veríamos a las 7:05, y ya dure 2 minutos hablando contigo - Se queja el pelirrojo mientras se cambia de ropa

- Ay, vamos Phineas, no tienes por que preocuarte... - Le responde Ferb - ¿O es que no quieres hacer enojar a Izzy?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! - Responde Phineas sonrojado

- Niños, bajen a desayunar - Llama su madre desde la cocina

- Vaya... ¿En qué momento se despertó Mamá? - Pregunta Phineas confundido - Bueno sera mejor que bajemos

Ferb se cambia rápidamente, y el par de "hermanos" al bajar se encuentran a 6 personas, una de ellas era la madre, que tiene los ojos de un azul oscuro, al igual que todos en la familia, un cabello del mismo tono que Phineas: Naranja rojizo, con una diadema naranja, una blusa amarilla de mangas y cuello blanco, un pantalón que llega arriba de los tobillos color verde, medias blancas y tenis amarillos, quien corresponde al nombre de Linda; otro era el padre, quien tiene cabello castaño claro, con gafas, una camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalón azul oscuro, y zapatos gris con negro, quien corresponde al nombre de Lawrence; la 3º persona se trata de la hermana mayor de 16 años, cabello anaranjado, una blusa sin manga de color rojo un poco claro, falda blanca, cinturón rojo, calcetas rojas y zapatos blancos con el nombre de Candace; y los últimos 3 se tratan de los amigos de Phineas y Ferb: Isabella, Baljeet y Buford

Isabella: una chica de 12 años (comenzando en el capi "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella!"), unos centímetros más alta que el pelirrojo, con cabellos negros con unas lineas azul oscuro en el, con un moño rosa encima de él, un vestido rosa, con un cinturón morado con manga blanca y un cuello de tortuga que llega a medio cuello de la chica también blanco, unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas rosas, muy hermosa al parecer

Baljeet: Un niño hindú de cabello negro, ojos cafe oscuro, de 11 años y de 1.45 centímetros, vestido con un overol celeste, y debajo de este se puede ver una camisa celeste palido, medias blancas y tenis del mismo tono que el overol

Buford: Un bravucón de piel pálida, 13 años, de 1.53 centímetros, cabello de militar de tono castaño, una camisa negra con una calavera gris, un pantalón corto de color verde pantano y zapatos rojos

- Ho-hola chicos - Saluda Phineas nervioso mientras suda

- Hola Phineas, hola Ferb - Saludan los amienemigos al unisono

- Hola Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Saluda Izzy con su típica y tierna voz

- Mamá, estaremos en el patio - Avisa Phineas a su madre

- ¿No van a desayunar? - Preguntó su madre - Son galletas naturales y sin grasa

- ¿Naturales y sin grasa? - Pregunta Phineas mientras agarra 2 - Nos conoces tan bien (aquí me base en el capítulo "Haz una pregunta tonta")

Phineas, Ferb, Izzy, Buford, y Baljeet, se salieron al patio donde Phineas y Ferb se comieron las galletas que hizó su madre debido a que los otros 3 habían desayunado en sus hogares, se les ocurrió todo tipo de planes, hasta el de ser agentes secretos, pero Phineas les dijo que eso ya lo habían hecho, siguieron pensando, hasta que a Baljeet se le ocurrió una idea...

- ¿Y si hacemos una maquina que nos lleve a otra dimensión? - Pregunta Baljeet

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? - Pregunta Buford

- No, hablo enserio -

- ¡ESO ES! - Dice Phineas en voz alta - ¡Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

_-Mientras en otra dimensión-_

Una pony de cuero lila, ojos color violeta, melena morado oscuro con franjas moradas y rosas estaba leyendo un libro acompañada de un bebe dragón lila y verde de ojos color verde

- Vamos Twilight, no tienes de que preocuparte - Le dice el dragón a la pony lila, que corresponde al nombre de Twilight

- ¿¡No tengo de que preocuparme!? - Habla en voz alta Twilight - Vamos Spike, escuche que un humano vendrá a Ponyville

- Yo creo que estas exagerando - Dice Spike

- ¡NO ESTA EXAGERANDO! - Aparece de la nada una pony de crin rosado y melena esponjada y rosa un poco oscuro

- ¿De qué hablas Pinkie Pie? - Le pregunta Twilight apunto de entrar en la locura

- Mi Pinkie sentido me dice que un humano vendrá a Ponyville, y que yo seré la primera en verlo

- Hay no. El secreto de toda Equestria corre peligro -

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo**

**¿Sera cierto que un humano que llegara a Ponyville? ¿Quién sera este humano? ¿El secreto de Equestria correra peligro, esto y mucho más en el 2º capitulo: Viajando a otra dimensión gracias a un invento fallido **

**Dejen review, den follow o favorite, y recomienden el fic a sus amigos :)**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Viajando a otra dimensión

**Aquí el capitulo del fic. Recomienden este fic a sus amigos para tener más lectores :)**

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

_Viajando a otra dimensión gracias a un invento destruido_

By Mer135

_-En Ponyville-_

- ¿Y como es ese chico Pinkie? - Pregunta Twilight

- Pelirrojo, ojos color azul noche, creativo... - Explica Pinkie Pie (Seguramente ya saben de quien habla)

- ¿Y como se llama exactamente? - Pregunta Spike, quien había estado callado desde que apareció Pinkie Pie

- No lo recuerdo -

- Hola Twilight - Entra una tímida pegaso de cuero amarillo pálido, crin y cola rosa y ojos calipso oscuro

- Hola Fluttershy - Saluda Twilight simulando tranquilidad - Hola chicas

- Hola cariño - Saluda una unicornio de crin gris pálido, casi blanco, ojos color azul océano y melena rizada de color morado

- Buenos días azúcar - Entra una pony terrestre de crin anaranjada, pecas blancas, ojos color verde, melena en forma de trenza rubia y un sombrero de vaquera

- Hola Nerdlight Sparkle - Entra a gran velocidad una pegaso de crin celeste cian, melena color arco iris y ojos de una tonalidad rosada

- ¿Nerdlight Sparkle? ¿Enserio Rainbow? - Pregunta la pony naranja

- Así es Applejack, le puse Nerdlight por su amor a los libros - Le responde Rainbow Dash (Autora: Por poco le pongo de nombre "Rainbow Crash" XD)

- Bueno, al menos yo no robo libros de Daring Do - Se burla Twilight

- ¡OYE! Quedamos en que ya no íbamos a hablar de eso - Se queja RD sonrojada de la pena y la vergüenza, raro en ella

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Ya escucharon el rumor que ronda por Ponyville? Jamás he visto a todo el pueblo tan asustado, y es raro que yo no lo este ya que es la primera vez que esto pasa, ya quiero conocerlo para darle toda una fiesta, todo el día, todos los días - Habla rápidamente Pinkie Pie - Twilight, tu podrías enseñarle tu biblioteca y podría ser tu sujeto de prueba para tus hechizos; Rarity le podría hacer ropa nueva; Applejack lo podría aceptar como ayuda para las manzanas; Rainbow Dash podría competir contra él; Fluttershy y él podrían ayudar a los animales; y yo... ¡LE HARÍA UNA FIESTA SORPRESA EL DÍA DE SU LLEGADA!

- ¿De qué hablas cariño? - Pregunta la unicornio blanca, osea Rarity

- ¿No han escuchado el rumor? - Pregunta Spike

- No, no he escuchado ningún rumor - Responde RD

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Pregunta AJ (Applejack)

- Un rumor dice que un humano llegara a Ponyville - Responde Twilight

- ¿¡UN HUMANO!? ¿¡EN PONYVILLE!? - Preguntan al unisono las 4 ponies que acaban de llegar

_-En Danville-_

- ¿Qué piensas Phineas? - Pregunta Isabella

- Me gustó la idea de Jeet, así que haremos una máquina que nos permita viajar en otra dimensión - Responde Phineas tomando una llave inglesa

- ¿Y por qué no haces un control en lugar de una máquina? - Pregunta Buford

- Bueno... - Piensa Phineas - ... para poder ver la dimensión a la que iremos

- Yo elijo el control - Apoya Izzy

- Esta bien - Dice Phineas - ¿Listos?

- ¡SI! - Apoyan todos menos Ferb quien levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación

- ¡ES HORA DE CONSTRUIR! - Grita Phineas

_-En la habitación de Candace-_

- Estoy muy nerviosa Stace - Habla Candace en el teléfono

- ¿Por qué Candy? - Se escucha del otro lado de la linea

- Jeremy me acaba de invitar a una cita y dijo que me preguntara algo importante - Responde Candace nerviosa - ¿Qué crees que me pregunte Stacy?

- No lo se - Le responde Stacy - No soy adivina ni veo lo que hace

- ...Veo lo que hace - Repite Candace - Stace, te llamare después - Cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la ventana - ¡PHINEAS Y FERB! ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?

- ¡OYE! - Se queja Isabella, ya que no le gusta que digan su frase

- Hola Candace - Saluda Phineas - Hacemos un control para poder tener un viaje interdimensional

- Pues que mal, porque no funcionara, hoy tengo un día importante y no quiero que lo arruinen - Dice Candace saliendo de la casa y tomando el control

Candace al tomar el control lo observó y luego lo tiró al piso rompiéndolo. Grave error, ya que este al romperse lanzo un rayo verde que le dio de lleno a Phineas, haciendo que desapareciera y dejara una pequeña mancha negra en su lugar

- ¡PHINEAS! - Gritaron todos en el patio

_-En Ponyville-_

- Ya recordé el nombre del humano que vendrá a Ponyville - Dice Pinkie Pie feliz en lugar de preocupada

- ¿Cómo se llamara? - Pregunta Fluttershy asustada, lo cual es característico en ella

- El nombre de ese humano es... - Dice Pinkie con aire de suspenso

_-Con Phineas-_

Phineas esta cayendo en un vortéx de color turquesa, (a quien le importa el color XD) estaba asustado, estaba preocupado, porque pensaba que en aquél lugar al que fuera estaría alejado de sus seres queridos

_-Regresando a Ponyville-_

- Vamos Pinkie, dinos - Habla Twilight con aire de preocupación - ¿Cómo se llama el humano?

- El humano se llama... - Responde Pinkie otra vez con suspenso - ...Phineas Flynn

* * *

**O.O ¿Phineas en Ponyville? Vaya, mi mente esta loca XD**

_**Respondiendo comentarios**_

_**Seren Avro Tsukino: Lo se, pero 2 amigos (que no mencionare) me recomendaron escribir un fic en el que Phineas fuera a Ponyville, pero haré una secuela de este fic e Isabella escuchara de Ponyville**_

_**Fazen77: Esta bien, mantendré tu consejo en alto**_

**Se lo que están pensando: No tiene nada de narrativa. Lo se y lo siento, es que no puse narrativa por 2 razones: Falta de imaginación y soy pésima en el tema de la narrativa, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más narrativa**

**¡De nuevo mil disculpas!**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Despertando en Ponyville

**Aquí el capitulo.**

**NOTA: Los que sean aventureros lean mi fic: "¿Quién eres en realidad?". Ya esta en su capitulo 6 los que quieran leerlo**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**Los O.C's y la historia si me pertenecen**

**Jamás se toman los personajes como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Despertando en Ponyville e iniciando una operación_

By Mer135

- ¿Phineas Flynn? - Preguntas todas (menos Pinkie)

- Así es, y mi sentido Pinkie me dice que 2 de nosotras se enamoraran de él - Dice Pinkie con cara traviesa

- ¿Quienes? - Pregunta AJ

- Una de ellas es Fire Heart - Responde Pinkie con una pezuña en la quijada (N/A: Fire Heart es mi O.C)

- ¿Me hablaban? - Entra una alicornio de crin rojo claro, melena ondulada color rubio dorado y ojos color celeste zafiro

- No, por supuesto que no - Dice Twilight con tono sarcástico, tratando de aguantar las ganas de decirle lo que pasara

- Por supuesto que hablábamos de ti tontita - dice Pinkie acercando su rostro al de FH (Fire Heart)

_-Mientras con Phineas-_

Phineas seguía cayendo en el vortéx, aun no sabia que hacer, y ya se estaba mareando, por que desde que cayo no a parado de girar, al final el vortéx lo dejo en un arbusto en un pequeño pueblo donde todos eran ponies, pero no le importo ya que estaba cansado por el mareo, hasta que no pudo más y cerro sus ojos para descansar después de tantas vueltas que dio

_-Regresando con las Mane 6-_

- Mi sentido me dice que Phineas ya llegó a Ponyville - Dice Pinkie con emoción, ya que pensaba hacerle una fiesta sorpresa - Pero también me dice que esta inconsciente

- ¿Qué? - Pregunta RD sonando sorprendida

- Al parecer se mareo al llegar aquí y me dice que esta en un arbusto aquí fuera de la casa de Twilight - Responde PP (Pinkie Pie) viendo un arbusto cercano

- Vamos a ver - Dice Rarity

- Por cierto Pinkie - Habla AJ - ¿Quién era la otra pony que se enamoraba de él?

- Lo veremos después ¿si? - Interrumpe TS (Twilight Sparkle)

- Esta bien - Responde AJ de mala gana - Vamos afuera

Las Mane 6 al salir, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al arbusto que Pinkie dijo que era donde se encontraba el dichoso humano, y al mover el arbusto con la magia de Twilight se sorprendieron al ver el estilo del joven de 12 años que poseía cabello rojizo, una camisa de rayas amarillo pálido y naranja, pantalón corto azul oscuro, tenis converse azul oscuro y blanco, pero lo que más les llamo la atención a las ponies era su curiosa cabeza triangular con 3 pecas en la cabeza, debajo de su cabello de estilo rockero

- Tenias razón cupcake - Dice AJ moviendo su pezuña en el pelirrojo, tratando de despertarlo - Esta inconsiente

- Vamos a llevar a Phineas a la biblioteca - Dice Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno, levantando a Phineas

10 minutos después vieron que Phineas empezaba a despertar, les llamo ver esos ojos color azul noche que representaban inocencia total, pero rapidamente vieron como esos ojos llenos de inocencia cambiaban a unos asustados

- ¿D-Dónde estoy? - Pregunta Phineas en voz baja, apenas audible

- ¡Estas en Ponyville, tontito! - Responde PP en un grito acercando su rostro al del pelirrojo, asustandolo más

- ¡PINKIE! - Grita el resto de las Mane 6, excepto Fluttershy

- ¿Qué? Solo fui sincera - Responde Pinkie tranquilamente

- ¿Ponyville? - Pregunta Phineas llamando la atención

- ¡Por supuesto que...! - Responde Pinkie

- ¿No tienes una fiesta que hacer? - Se burla FH, aunque Pinkie no lo noto

- ¡Tienes razón! - Afirma PP - ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de la fiesta de nuestro invitado especial

Pinkie al terminar de decir eso salio disparada (literalmente) de la casa de Twilight, donde el resto de las Mane 6, incluyendo a FH, se presentaron ante Phineas y viceversa, aunque ellas ya sabían el nombre del pelirrojo, y después de esto Phineas les explico como llego a ese pequeño pueblo, las chicas, después de la historia, sentían lastima por él, aunque también estaban sorprendidas y entre las 6 se hicieron la misma pregunta...

¿Cómo pudo llegar a Ponyville con tan solo un control?

_-En Danville-_

- ¡Hay no! - Se queja Candace preocupada - ¿Qué he hecho?

- Enviaste a Phineas a otra dimensión... ¡Eso es lo que hiciste! - Se burla Buford

- ¡Hay que traerlo de vuelva! - Dice Izzy en voz alta tomando una llave inglesa y los cables del control

- ¡Pero no sabemos donde esta! - Dice Ferb tomando palabra por 2º vez en el día

- Tienes razón - Dice Izzy con tristeza dejando la llave en el piso

- Ahora haremos un portal - Dice Baljeet - Así podremos asegurarnos de que Phineas este en la dimensión a la que iremos

- ¡Claro! - Apoya Candace, lo cual es raro ya que es la 1º vez que esta de acuerdo en hacer un invento - No puedo creer lo que diré, pero no debemos dejar que Mamá se entera

- Inicia la Operación: Salvar a Phineas - Grita Isabella

- ¡SI! - Gritan todos, pero en ese momento sale Linda

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - Pregunta Linda, poniendo nerviosos a todos

* * *

**¡OH, OH! Se metieron en problemas**

**¿Qué excusa se les ocurrirá? ¿Ayudaran a Phineas a regresar a Danville? ¿Quién sera la otra pony que se enamore de nuestro pelirrojo (algunos tal vez ya lo sepan)?**

_**Respondiendo comentarios:**_

_**George187: Yo también los quiero amigo :) y me alegra que te guste**_

_**Fazen77: Ya cumplí tu consejo y gracias**_

**Lo hice corto por falta de imaginación, y cumplí la promesa de la narrativa como ven en el capitulo.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Algo nuevo en mi vida

**Aquí el capitulo**

**No se que decir XD**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Los O.C's y la historia si me pertenecen.**

**Jamás se toman los personajes como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Algo nuevo en mi_ vida

By Mer135

- B-bueno - Trata de explicar Candace

- ¿Y dónde esta Phineas? - Pregunta Linda acercandoce a la cerca

- Bueno... él... - Trata de hablar Izzy

- Esta en el parque - Responde Baljeet nervioso

- ¿Y porque no fueron con él? - Pregunta Linda sin captar los nervios del hindú

- Porque... - Piensa Jeet aún nervioso - ...que-quería estar solo

- Esta bien - Responde Linda con una sonrisa - ¿No quieren algo de comer?

- No gracias señora Flynn - Responde Isabella ocultando su nerviosismo

- Bueno, me avisan si tienen hambre - Dice Linda metiéndose a la casa

- Hay que traer a Phineas pronto - Responde Candace seria apenas se metió su madre a la casa

Y empezaron a construir, algunas piezas no encajaban o les faltaban herramientas, pero todos construían, en la cara de todos lucia la preocupación, ni una pequeña sonrisa, una preocupación que hasta Pinkie Pie no podría quitar con una fiesta, una preocupación que se hacia las mismas preguntas...

¿Dónde estará Phineas? ¿Cómo estara?

_-En Ponyville-_

- Disculpa, pero... - Dice FH cortésmente - ¿Cómo llegaste a Ponyville con tan solo un pequeño control?

- Bueno... - Responde Phineas buscando por donde empezar

Phineas les explico al resto de las Mane 6 y FH todos los inventos que ha hecho en el verano, desde que empezó, desde la montaña rusa, hasta la vuelta al mundo en 48 horas, las ponies se sorprendieron al escuchar el talento de la arquitectura el chico de 12 años, y se sorprendieron más cuando les explico como llego con el pequeño control

- Me sorprendes cariño - Dice AJ sorprendida

- ¿Quién diría que alguien tan joven como tu haría cosas tan increíbles y divertidas? - Pregunta RD, igual de sorprendida que cuando leyo "Daring Do y la Búsqueda de la Piedra de Zafiro" por 1ª vez

- Jejeje - Ríe Phineas nervioso

- A Sugarcube Corner ¡AHORA! - Dice PP entrando de la nada a la biblioteca y saliendo a la misma velocidad

- ¿Sugarcube Corner? - Pregunta Phineas inocentemente - ¿Dónde esta eso?

- Ay, eres tan inocente - Alagan TS y FH

- ¡OIGAN! - Se queja Phineas sonrojado, siendo la 1º vez que se sonroja, pero cambia el tema rápidamente - ¿Podemos irnos a Sugarcube Corner?

- De acuerdo, vamos - Dice TS notando el cambio del tema de parte del pelirrojo

Al salir de la biblioteca de la unicornio lila, los ponies que hacían sus trabajos no pudieron evitar ver asustados y sorprendidos al joven que estaba con las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, y conforme iban pasando se iban dando cuenta que todos los ponies iban murmurando y susurrando cosas, la mayoría sobre Phineas, y como el iba detrás de las Mane 6 y FH, estas se voltearon a verlo y su preocupación creció al ver como estaba su nuevo y humano amigo, ya que estaba más triste que cuando llegó, sus ojos brillaban y 4 pequeñitas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las chicas pensaron que se debía a 2 cosas: Porque escucha lo que dicen de él o porque pensaba en las personas de las que se alejo

- ¡OIGAN! ¡Déjenlo en paz! - Dijo la portadora del elemento de la lealtad - Esta asustado porque no sabe donde esta y con sus palabras lo lastiman más, sabemos que no puede saber nada porque es un humano, pero le prometimos que estaríamos con él hasta hallar la manera de hacerlo regresar a casa...

- ...así que... - Continua AJ - ¿Están con nosotras o no?

- ¿Eso... es cierto? - Pregunta una unicornio de crin blanca, ojos color celeste y melena rosa brillante

- Así es, Twinkleshine - Responde Twilight Sparkle - Todo lo que dijo Rainbow es verdad

- Vaya - Dice un poco sorprendida Shine, ya que era la 1º vez que veía a Rainbow apoyando a alguien - De verdad lo lamento tanto

- Descuida, se que esto no sucede todos los días - Acepta Phineas la disculpa mientras se limpia una de las cuatro lagrimas

- Ah, chicos - Dice tímidamente Fluttershy - Creo que olvidaron que tenemos que ir a Sugarcube Corner

- Es cierto - Dice RD recobrando la cordura, ya que al apoyar al joven Flynn se notaba una preocupación en sus ojos - Yo me adelanto chicas, cuiden a Phineas

- Iré contigo - Dice FH poniéndose a su lado antes de que empezara a volar

- ¡Esta bien! - Dijo esto decidida y juntas se alejaron de todos

Al salir volando, los ponies siguieron con su rutina normal, ya que no tenían de que preocuparse y se confiaron en que Phineas aceptara mantener a Ponyville y Equestria en secreto

_-En Danville-_

- ¡NINGUNA PIEZA ENCAJA! - Gritan Candace e Isabella apunto de rendirse - Creo que deberíamos rendirnos

- ¿Rendirnos? ¿Rendirnos? Llegara un día en el que Phineas y yo dejemos de hacer inventos... ¡Pero ese día no es hoy!... Llegara un día en el que los dos hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher ya no estén y todo lo que hicieron, incluyendo los inventos, queden en el olvido de muchas personas... ¡Pero ese día no es el de hoy!... Y nosotros, repito, nosotros, este feliz grupo de hermanos y amigos no se rendirá hasta que la maquina interdimensional este lista - Dice Ferb un largo discurso que sorprende a todos los del patio

- Wow, Ferb, buen discurso - Entra al patio un joven rubio de 17 años (un año mayor que Candace) de ojos color celeste y piel algo morena (y la ropa no tengo que explicarla ya que seguramente ya saben de quien hablo)

- ¡Jeremy! - Exclama sorprendida Candace - ¿A qué hora llegaste?

- Hace un momento - Responde Jeremy a la pregunta de su novia - ¿A qué se refería Ferb con ese discurso?

Candace le explica todo a su novio Jeremy Jhonson, quien al terminar de escuchar todo se sorprendió tanto que hasta sus ojos por poco salen de su órbita, desde que la conoció, el supo de la obsesión que Candy tenia con sus 2 hermanos, pero no sabia que llegaría a terminar en este punto, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, ya que le había contado que esto había pasado por los nervios de la cita que tendrían donde le preguntaría algo importante a su novia Candace Flynn

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunta Jeremy a los "niños" (las comillas son debido a que Baljeet es el único de corta edad entre todos)

- Aja - Responde Isabella más preocupada que antes - Pero aun tenemos que terminar la maquina

- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable - Dice Jeremy triste y arrepentido

- ¿Por qué Jeremy? - Pregunta Ferb

- Vaya Ferb, es la 1ª vez que te veo hablar tanto - Dice Baljeet sorprendido

- Todo esto fue por los nervios que tenia Candace por la cita - Responde Jeremy sintiéndose peor e ignorando la sorpresa del hindú

- No te preocupes Jeremy, pronto regresara - Dice Candace tratando de calmar a Jeremy - De alguna forma

_-En Ponyville-_

- Por cierto... - Dice Phineas tratando de llamar la atención de una de sus nuevas y ponies amigas

- ¿Qué pasa Phinny? - Dice TS divagando en su mente

- Lo que pasa es que... - Se da cuenta de lo que dice Twilight - ¿Me dijiste "Phinny"?

- Ah... - Twily se da cuenta de lo que dijo, pensando que decirle sonrojada - Espero no te ofenda el apodo

- No, no me ofende - Dice Phineas confundido (ya que como muchos lo saben, el no sabe nada del romance) - Es más, me gusta

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunta TS más sorprendida y sonrojada

- Si - Responde Phineas, recordando lo que quería preguntar - ¡Pero eso no es lo que quería preguntar!

- ¿A no? - Pregunta tímidamente Fluttershy - ¿Entonces que era?

- Cuando todo el pueblo susurraba cosas al verme, no pude evitar escuchar que las llamaron "Guardianas/portadoras) de los elementos de la armonía" - Recuerda Phineas en voz alta aplicando las comillas con sus dedos - ¿A qué se debe?

Las ponies, al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo, se dieron cuenta de que no le habían contado todas las aventuras que han tenido hasta ahora, así que decidieron contarle la leyenda sobre tales elementos, el elemento de cada una, el como consiguieron su elemento, y los enemigos que han vencido gracias a estos, a Phineas no pudo evitar sorprenderle el como habían logrado vencer a una alicornio de la realeza (N/A: los que no sepan de que hablo, es sobre Nightmare Moon), como lograron vencer al dios del caos, y no pudieron evitar contarle que hasta vencieron a le Reina Chrysalis y al Rey Sombra sin utilizar los elementos, y Phineas no pudo evitar ponerse triste al escuchar el nombre de la pony que ayudo a vencer a ambos reyes: Cadance, que le recuerda a su hermana mayor Candace, pero al parecer la única pony que se entero de esto fue Applejack, quien no pudo evitar preguntarle...

- ¿Qué pasa Phineas? - Pregunta (obviamente XD) AJ - ¿Por qué tan triste?

- No puedo evitar recordar a mi hermana Candace - Responde Phineas tristemente

- Ay, no te preocupes corazón - Dice AJ poniendo una pezuña en su hombro - Veras como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estarás en casa

- Gracias Apple Juice - Dice Phineas mediante el apodo que decidió ponerle

- Vaya - Dice TS sorprendida, y a la vez interrumpiendo la pequeña charla de los "naranjas" (ya saben de que hablo XD)

- ¿Qué pasa Star Sparkly? - Dice Phineas mediante un apodo para la pony lavanda

- Nuestra charla hizo que llegáramos rápidamente a Sugarcube Corner - Dice "Star Sparkly" (osea TS) viendo una especie de edificio que parecía hecha de dulce - Por cierto, lindo apodo

- Gracias - Agradece Phineas feliz

Al entrar a Sugarcube Corner vieron que todo estaba apagado, pero que se iluminaba un poco gracias a la entrada, dejando ver un pequeño pedazo de mantel rosado, unos globos y algo de golosinas, cuando de pronto, todas las luces del lugar se prenden dejando ver a muchos ponies saliendo de distintos lugares y Pinkie Pie en el centro de todos los ponies

- ¡SORPRESA! - Gritan todos los ponies, incluyendo a Pinkie, obviamente

- ¿Esto pasa todos los días? - Pregunta Phineas sorprendido

- Por supuesto - Responde FH, saliendo de alguna parte del edificio "de dulce" - Pero pasa especialmente con los ponies nuevos, pero tu como humano hará esta fiesta especial, ya te acostumbraras

_-Phineas's P.O.V-_

Vi como Firy Heartie (el apodo que usó para Fire Heart) se ponía cara a cara frente a mi, no puedo evitar pensar que es muy confiable, amigable, amable, bonita... ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Bonita? Siento como mis mejillas se calientan hasta el punto de quemarme (literalmente), recuerdo que Ferb me explico que eso era lo que sienten las personas al sonrojarse, lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que estoy sonrojado, y también recuerdo que Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet me explicaron lo que siente una persona al estar enamorada, comenzando con el sonrojo repentino, ilusiones con la persona que te gusta y una sensación extraña en el estomago, como si tuvieras mariposas en ella

- ¿Phineas? - Escucho la voz de Heartie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien - Respondo mientras siento que el calor desaparece repentinamente de mis mejillas, significando que el sonrojo de mis mejillas desapareció

_-Fin Phineas's P.O.V-_

Al responder la pregunta de FH, Phineas Flynn, junto a sus nuevas amigas siguen con la fiesta, iniciando una nueva aventura mágica y especial, ya que en ella siempre estará...

La magia de la amistad

* * *

**Al igual que con el capitulo 7 de mi fic de HDA: ¿Quién eres en realidad? (le cambie el nombre), me gusto mucho hacer este capitulo, y confieso que este final ya lo tenia preparado para un capitulo, y sentí que era este el capitulo indicado para hacerlo :)**

_**Respondiendo comentarios:**_

_**Anacoreta: Aquí esta el episodio, espero que te halla gustado ;)**_

_**Cartman6x61: Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado tu duda de la 2º pony**_

_**Fazen77: Y eso se puede ver en este capitulo, y respecto a como entro FH fue gracias a un hechizo de teletransportación, es solo que olvide ponerlo. Ya leí el capitulo, muy interesante y gracias por meter a mi OC Firy, esperare con ansias el siguiente :)**_

_**Guest (no tiene cuenta): Disculpa, pero no se a que te refieres con "todo lo que tengo por decir"**_

**Una cosa más, me entere de dos cosas en este capitulo, y no es solo que es el episodio más largo por ahora, sino es el que tiene más narrativa, lo cual significa que he mejorado más de lo que creen :)**

**¿Terminaran la maquina interdimensional? ¿Sera posible que Phineas Flynn por fin se entere del amor y el romance?**

**Y se que Phineas sonríe ante todo y ve el lado positivo en todo, solo lo quise poner triste para darle más dramatismo a la historia (y esto lo pongo por si tienen dudas XD)**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Un día de descubrimientos

**Aquí se presenta un nuevo capitulo para ustedes mis lectores :) **

**Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, espero que me perdonen :(**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Fire Heart, Shadow Star y Musical Spirit me pertenecen.**

**Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187**

**Jamás se toman los personajes como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Un día de descubrimientos_

Phineas y las demás seguían con la fiesta hasta que vieron como Pinkie Pie sacaba un cañón de fiestas de la nada y este lanzo confeti y serpentinas que le cayeron de lleno a Phineas, atrayendo las risas de todos los elementos de la armonía

- Ja ja, muy gracioso - Dice Phineas divertido y sarcástico mientras se limpiaba

- Pareces una piñata - Se burla AJ mientras se ríe como una loca

- ¿AH SI? PUES AHORA TU LO PARECES - Dice Phineas en voz alta echándole todo el confeti y serpentinas a la pony del campo

- ¡OYE! VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE - Grita AJ empezando a perseguir al joven

- ¡PHINEAS ESPERA! - Llama la unicornio lavanda

- ¿Qué pasa Twilight? - Pregunta el joven sin llamarla por su apodo

- No quiero molestarte ni nada, pero... - Piensa la forma de preguntarle sin que se moleste - ¿No te gustaría un cambio de ropa?

- ¿Por qué me molestaría? - Pregunta de nuevo Phineas de manera formal - Por supuesto, aun que después me pondrás esta ropa

- Claro que si - Dice Twilight feliz mientas su cuerno se llena de un aura lila

Así que Twilight Sparkle nuevamente alumbra su cuerno cambiando toda la ropa de Phineas: Ahora traía una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, pantalones cortos de color café tierra y tenis negros como la noche, y ahora que tenia un nuevo cambio de ropa, la pony de las manzanas empezó a perseguirlo como si le hubiera robado más de 1000 manzanas, consiguiendo otra vez las risas de las chicas que trajeron la armonía y la paz absoluta a Ponyville, a Canterlot y a Equestria, pero lo que nadie sabia era que en ese momento una sombra de lo que parecía una yegua unicornio los espiaba

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal parece que el destino me trajo a la pieza principal - Dice la sombra con tono arrogante (el mismo que Trixie) mirando a cierto pelirrojo antes de desaparecer misteriosamente

Al mismo tiempo, pero en Danville, las cosas iban de una manera que no se podía explicar con palabras, cada vez todo el grupo se iba cansando más, Jeremy decidió quedarse a ayudar para compensar a su novia, a su hermano y a los amigos de este, pero lo que hacia más difícil el trabajo, era que Linda, la madre de los 3, sale de la casa cada 2 minutos sin parar de preguntar por el joven Phineas Flynn, lo que hace que las excusas de todos se vayan eliminando ya que en 2 minutos no pueden pensar otra, ya que se daría cuenta de la verdad y los metería en problemas a todos, hasta que en el atardecer...

- ¡Hola Candace! - Entran al patio 2 amigas de Candy (que obviamente ya saben quienes son, así que no tengo que describirlas) - ¡Hola Jeremy!

- Hola Jenny, hola Stacy - Saluda el par con rostro y voz preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta la chica del moño azul confundida - ¿Por qué esas caras?

- Lo que pasa es que... es que... - Trata de explicar Candace triste

- ¿Hay algo en lo que los podamos ayudar? - Pregunta la amiga hippie preocupada por sus amigos

- Hay algo en lo que si nos pueden ayudar - Responde Jeremy levantando una llave inglesa

- ¿Ah si? - Pregunta Stacy, la más confundida - ¿En qué?

Así que Candace decide explicarle todo a sus mejores amigas, pero olvido que ya habían pasado 2 minutos y que Linda había salido para preguntar por Phineas, así que al escuchar todo no dudo en meterse a la casa y decidió llamarle para preguntarle si era verdad eso que dijo la joven de 16 años, mientras Phineas en Ponyville...

- ¡OH POR DIOS, UN HUMANO! - Entra al Sugarcube Corner cierta pony aficionada a los humanos

- ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunta Phineas aun corriendo de la pony de las manzanas

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? - Pregunta Lyra Heartstrings pensando que Phineas huye de ella - ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Al momento que Lyra alcanza a Phineas comienza a hacerle muchas preguntas no solamente haciendo sentir incomodo al pelirrojo, sino que también invadiendo su espacio personal, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de él

- Tranquilízate Lyra - Dice su mejor amiga Bon Bon

- Si, vas a terminar traumandolo - Dice una pony de tierra de cuero blanco, melena y crin naranja fuego y ojos color calipso, como los de Fluttershy

- No exageren chicas - Dice Lyra mirando a su amiga, pero al volver a poner la vista en Phineas, este ya no estaba - ¿A dónde se fue?

- Allá esta - Responde Bon Bon apuntando con su casco al pelirrojo que estaba en la zona del ponche con Twilight y Fire

- ¡Chico! - Llama la pony "de los humanos"

- Hola Lyra - Saludan ambas chicas con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Así que ese es tu nombre? - Pregunta Phineas señalándola con el dedo indice

- Así es - Responde Lyra con una enorme sonrisa por tener un humano en frente de ella

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Vuelve a preguntar el joven confundido

- Ella es aficionada de los humanos, y como eres el primer humano, pues... - Explica la pony blanca

- Entiendo - Dice Phineas poniéndose a lado de la alicornio en caso de que Heartstrings se vuelva loca

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado - Se da cuenta Lyra con tal de conocer al joven pelirrojo

- Déjame adivinar, quieres conocerlo - Dice FH con tono irónico

- Siiiiii - Responde la pony turquesa con una enorme sonrisa que hasta daba escalofríos verla

- ¡OIGAN! - Escuchan la voz de Rainbow a cierta distancia

- ¡AHI VAMOS RAINBOW! - Contesta Sparkle de la misma manera que la pegaso

- ¡Esperen! - Los detiene LH (Lyra Heartstrings) - ¿Puedo conocer a su amigo?

- Ah... - Twilight usa un hechizo de tele transportación, a lo que Phineas mira molesto el lugar donde se supone que deberían estar ambas

- Siiiii - Dice LH antes de ponerse cara a cara con Phineas - YO SOY LYRA HEARTSTRINGS Y-Y-Y

- Solo falta que haya en Danville alguien igual a ella - Comenta Flynn viendo a Lyra que se desmayo de la emoción

- Descuida, se como despertarla - Dice Bon Bon llevándose a su amiga desmayada

- Bueno, la que se llevo a Lyra se llama Bon Bon - La presenta la pony de tierra, siendo la única que se quedo

- De acuerdo - Dice Phineas - ¿Y tu eres...?

- Lo siento - Se disculpa para luego presentarse - Yo soy Musical Spirit

- Lindo nombre -

- Gracias -

- Me tengo que ir, voy con las chicas que estaban conmigo HACE UN MOMENTO - Hace énfasis en la última palabra haciendo referencia a la unicornio y a la alicornio

- Hasta luego -

- Adiós -

Mientras que la fiesta en Sugarcube Corner abarca DEMASIADO bien, en las zonas más oscuras de Canterlot, una zona a la que hasta la misma Celestia teme ir, la misma unicornio que se apareció en ella, ahora estaba platicando con un semental negro con alas esqueléticas cubiertas de fuego morado, melena de fuego morada y ojos rojos

- ¿Dices la verdad, Shadow Star? - Pregunta el semental

- Claro que si, Black, vi al chico, el único que puede vencernos - Dice Shadow dejando ver su identidad a la luz de la luna, que constaba de cuero morado oscuro, crin y melena color guindo al estilo de Pinkamena y ojos color bermellón, como el cabello de Phineas

- Primero necesitamos los elementos de la armonía para tener completa la 1º fase de nuestro plan - Dice Black con un casco de la quijada - Y ya se como hacerlo

- ¿Así? - Pregunta SS (Shadow Star) - ¿Cómo?

- Acércate - Responde Black haciéndole la señal con el casco

Así que cuando Shadow Star se acerca a Black Fire este le susurra el plan que tiene para conseguir los elementos de la armonía para crear dos nuevos y así conquistar Equestria, y al terminar de contarle el plan a su amiga y compañera, ambos empiezan a reír diabolicamente

_-Regresando a Sugarcube Corner-_

Phineas sigue buscando al dúo de chicas que lo dejo, pero primero decide buscar por fuera en caso de estén platicando, pero al salir vio algo que lo confundió demasiado, ya que afuera solo estaba Firy Heartie, pero con los ojos vidriosos, el viento movíendo su melena opaca y unas pequeñas lagrimas, además de que estaba demasiado triste viendo la luna

- ¿Fire? - La llama Phineas acercándose a la alicornio

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunta la pony que hizo confundir al pelirrojo sobre los sentimientos

- Las estuve buscando - Responde Phineas preocupado por su amiga - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - Le responde apartando la vista

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mi - Dice Phineas tratando de calmarla - Además, te quitaras un peso de encima

- Si te lo digo... - Trata de decir FH después de suspirar - ¿Prometes no... no decirle a nadie?

- Lo prometo hasta por mi vida - Responde Phineas poniendo una mano en su pecho antes de decir la Promesa Pinkie (que se aprendió cuando conoció a las chicas)

- Bueno... yo... - Trata de decirle al pelirrojo su secreto - ... no soy lo que crees

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- Yo en realidad... soy... h-h-humana -

- ¿QUÉ? -

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? - Pregunta cierta pegaso tímida

- Estaba buscándolas, pero decidí empezar afuera y me encontré a Firy - Responde Phineas

- Todas estamos aquí adentro - Comenta Fluttershy

- De acuerdo, vamos Heartie - Dice Phineas metiéndose al edificio acompañado de la "alicornio"

Phinieas, Fire y las demás deciden continuar la fiesta, y Heart era la que más preocupaba a Phineas, ya que la potra puso en su rostro una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza y su secreto, pero decide calmarse un poco y continuar la fiesta, y todos sin imaginar el gran peligro que se aproxima a toda Equestria

* * *

**¿Cual sera el plan de este dúo? ¿Phineas vera con otros ojos a Heart? ¿Lo saben las Mane 6? Esto en el próximo capitulo**

**Admito que de la nada me llego la idea del secreto de Fire, pero bueno, creo que eso hará más interesante la historia**

_**Respondiendo comentarios:**_

_**SuperPonySaiyanX900O: Por dos simples razones, para que así los lectores la encontraran más fácil y que fue la idea de un lector, aunque pienso ya cambiarlo a crossover, como lo puedes ver**_

_**LARZER: Aquí lo tienes ;)**_

_**Fazen77: Ya lo hize, lo se, cosa nueva XD**_

**¡Los leo en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dos nuevas ponies

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches lectores! Les vengo con este nuevo capitulo después de subir el 1º capitulo del Three-Shot de Hora de Aventura ("La nueva tú"), espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, aquí esta**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Fire Heart, Shadow Star, Musical Spirit y Sugarless Gum me pertenecen.**

**Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187**

**Blue Dawn le pertenece a una amiga (que no tiene cuenta)**

**Jamás se toman los personajes de los creadores de ambas series como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Dos nuevas ponies_

Linda Flynn decide llamar a su hijo pelirrojo por su celular después de escuchar las palabras de su hija Candace Flynn, su cara se llena de preocupación que era difícil de escribir en este fic (okno XD) se llena de esperanzas al escuchar la canción que usaba su hijo como tono de llamada:

Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika choo whop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You

When I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)  
'Cause when I say I Love You (I Say I Love You)  
She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Don't need a Dictionary

Deja de escuchar la canción y sube a la habitación de los hermanastros, pero una tristeza invadió su rostro al ver que solo era la radio de los chicos que había hecho esa música

- He aquí una parte de la canción que se mostrara todos los días a esta misma hora - Se escuchaba la voz del locutor a través de la radio - La canción más famosa esta para ustedes, aquí en Danville

Linda se pone a llorar pensando que lo que dijo Candace era verdad, y lo peor de todo era que pensaba que no volvería a ver a su hijo, que no volvería a ver a su pequeño Flynn

_-En Ponyville (hace unos minutos)-_

El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta sonaba una canción que parecía hacer escuchado en Danville, para darse 5 minutos después que era la misma canción que hizo cuando hizo su banda: "Phineas y los Ferb-tones"

Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!  
Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'  
Chika chika choo whop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You

My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout

Pero ahora provenía del celular de Phineas, este se dio cuenta que gracias a la música de Vinyl Scratch (la conoció al iniciar la fiesta) no lo había oído sonar desde el principio, y cuando se dio cuenta la canción ya había terminado, marcando su llamada como "llamada perdida" y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su madre, una preocupación se apodero de su rostro al igual que con su madre, no podía creer que no pudo escuchar el llamado de una de las personas más cercanas a él

- ¿Qué tienes dulzura? - Pregunta Rarity que se acerca junto al resto de las ponies de la armonía al ver la expresión preocupada del pelirrojo

- Nada - Phineas esconde su aparato para no preocupar a las ponies y no llamar la atención de Heartstrings que estaba cerca del grupo platicando con Bon Bon - Solo... pensando

- ¿En qué piensas? - La pegaso cían se pone frente a frente con Phineas - ¿En que tu cabello no es cool?

- ¿Ah? - Eso confundió totalmente al chico - Bueno...

- Pues déjame decirte que tu cabello rockero te hace 20% cooler de lo que ya eres -

- Me alagas, pero... - Phineas se sentía nervioso

Era más que obvio que las chicyas no sabían nada de su mundo y si lo decía llamaría demasiado la atención de estas, incluyendo a la unicornio lavanda, e invadiría de nuevo su espacio personal, y tal vez lo haga más después de lo que sucedió cuando lo vio por 1º vez, y obviamente no quería que eso pasara de nuevo

- Solo en... cosas de mi hogar -

- No te preocupes Phinny - Dice Fire poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Phineas, haciendo que las mejillas de este se calienten de nuevo

- Yo digo que harán una linda pareja - Exclama la pony fiestera de la nada pestañeando varias veces y con sus ojos brillando

Eso llamo la atención tanto de la ahora-pony como la del pelirrojo, y al parecer eso hizo efecto en ambos ya que Phineas se sonrojo más que la Cutie Mark de Applejack y Fire también se sonrojo, pero su sonrojo se camuflo en su cuero al ser rojo, pero nadie imagino lo que pasaría a continuación

- Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el ave - Entra en un haz de luz color escarlata una unicornio de cuero amarillo sol, ojos verde escarlata, pecas oscuras, melena y crin de 2 tonalidades de rosa y un lazo como el de Applebloom, solo que morado con un tono de voz como el de cualquiera presumida

- ¿Y tu quién eres? - Pregunta la pegaso de melena arcoiris mientras Fluttershy se escondía atrás de esta asustada por aparecer de la nada

- Yo soy nada más y nada menos que... - Es interrumpida por cierta alicornio

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -

- Vaya, al parecer me recuerdas... Grace -

- ¿Quién es Grace? - Preguntan confundidas el resto de las Mane 6 y Phineas

- ¿No se los has dicho? - Pregunta la pony con su mismo tono de voz

- ¿Decirnos que? - Pregunta las unicornios blanca y lavanda

- Su amiga aquí... no es lo que aparenta ser -

Al resto de las Mane 6 le sorprendió esto, aunque obviamente el único que no se confundió era cierto pelirrojo, recordó cuando la alicornio de ojos zafiro le contó su secreto, y él ya sabía de lo que hablaba la unicornio amarilla

- ¿De... de qué hablas? - Pregunta confundida y preocupada cierta tímida pegaso

- Ella es en realidad una... -

- ¿QUÉ IBAS A DECIR? - Entra volando una pegaso

La pegaso tenia un cuero de color amarillo demasiado claro, más claro que el pálido, casi blanco, melena y crin negra y ojos color rojo carmesí

- ¿Blue Dawn? - Pregunta la alicornio sorprendida y sin poder creerlo - ¿Sugarless Gum?

- ¿Las conoces gema? - Pregunta Applejack con su típico acento campirano

- Si - Responde FH con un tono indiferente - ¿Podrían decirme que hacen aquí?

- Sugarless planeaba revelar tu secreto, llegue volando de Cloudsdale lo más rápido que pude, y me alegra poder llegar a tiempo - Responde la pegaso de ojos carmesí

- ¿De qué secreto están hablando ustedes tres? - La pony de las manzanas era la que estaba más confundida que todas

- Ya lo verán... muy pronto - Sugarless desaparece después de hacer brillar su cuerno débilmente

- Gracias Dawnie, no se que haría sin ti - Fire Heart abraza a su mejor amiga

- Todo por ti, Heartie - Blue Dawn corresponde el abrazo

- Disculpa, pero... ¿Tu quién eres? - Preguntan Pinkie y Phineas al mismo tiempo

- Yo soy Blue Dawn, la mejor amiga de Fire Heart - Se presenta la pegaso

- ¿Así que ella es la pony de la que tanto nos hablas dulzura? - Pregunta Rarity a la alicornio

- Así es - Responde la pony antes de ver a su amiga - ¿Y qué te trae a Ponyville?

- Vine a avisarles sobre un futuro peligro - Responde Dawnie con un rostro serio

- ¿¡Futuro peligro!? -

* * *

**¡Blue Dawn al rescate! ¿Qué tal les cayeron estas 2 nuevas ponies? Han de estar odiando a Sugarless Gum en este momento, ella sabe sobre el secreto de Fire y estaba a punto de revelarlo a las Mane 6...**

**¿Quién es Grace? ¿Cuál es el futuro peligro del que habla Blue? ¿Lograran terminar la maquina interdimensional? ¿Los chicos se meterán en problemas? ¡Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!**

**(Lo siento pero ya no habrá "Respondiendo comentarios" veré si puedo darles esas respuestas por PM, espero me perdonen tanto por no subirlo como ya no hacerlo)**

**La canción que se escuchaba era la versión extendida de "Gitchee-Gitchee-Goo"**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Recuerdos, Verdades y Términos

**Les vengo aquí con este nuevo capitulo. Ya han de saber que pasara leyendo solamente el titulo...**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Fire Heart, Shadow Star, Musical Spirit, Sugarless Gum y Stelar Heart me pertenecen.**

**Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187**

**Blue Dawn le pertenece a una amiga (que no tiene cuenta)**

**Jamás se toman los personajes de los creadores de ambas series como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Recuerdos, Verdades y Términos  
_

Ferb y los demás seguían intentando arreglar el control o al menos hacer una maquina, ya que necesitaban unos planos, y Phineas los tenía cuando Candace lo mando a otro sitio, además de que él era el que elaboraba los planos la mayoría de veces que hacían un invento; cuando de la nada aparece Linda Flynn como nunca la habían visto: enojada

- ¿Dónde esta Phineas? - Parecía que iba a estallar en furia en cualquier momento - ¡Y ahora quiero la verdad!

Todos estaban nerviosos y no sabían si decirle o no, además de que sus ojos estaban brillando, dando la señal de que iban a llorar, algo raro en un bravucón como Buford

- Los que pasa es que... es que -

Parecía que Isabella García-Shapiro tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a la madre de su amado secreto el problema que estaban enfrentando en ese momento, pero algo extraño paso...

- Yo lo diré Isabella -

- Ca-Candace -

Exactamente. Candace Flynn era la que iba a confesar todo, lo cual no solo sorprendió a Isabella, sino también a Buford y Baljeet, Ferb no lo hizo porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermana. Lanza un suspiro...

- Todo ocurrió hace unos momentos... esta misma mañana... -

Y Candace comienza a contar todo... desde su llamada con Stacy hasta que su madre salio preguntando por Phineas esa última vez... consiguiendo lagrimas por parte de la Sra. Flynn

- No... no puede... no puede ser - Solloza la madre de Phineas y Candace Flynn, y madrastra de Ferb Fletcher

A Linda no le importaba el invento, que al parecer aún no veía, solo le preocupaba por ahora su hijo desaparecido, y sin saber el riesgo que corría en ese otro mundo

Y hablando de Phineas... ¿Cómo estará en Ponyville?

La fiesta acabo hace 5 horas y ahora las Mane 6 y resto trataban de entender lo que les dijo la pegaso amiga de Fire Heart (N/A: No se preocupen, en un capitulo pondré lo que le contó Dawn al grupo)

- Déjame ver si entendí... - Piensa en voz alta una unicornio de cuero lavanda grisáceo, melena y crin azul oscuro con 2 mechones rosa-magenta y violeta y ojos violeta - Dices que una unicornio y un semental atacaran Ponyville en poco tiempo...

- Aja - Asiente una pegaso de cuero amarillo demasiado claro, ojos color rojo carmesí y melena y crin negro con cara preocupada

- ...Y planean conseguir los elementos de la armonía... - Continua un humano pelirrojo de 12 años de ojos azul noche, con camisa azul océano, un pantalón corto café tierra, tenis negros como la noche, una curiosa cabeza triangular y pecas debajo de su cabello de estilo rockero

- ...Para crear dos nuevos y así conquistar Equestria - Termina una alicornio de cuero rojo claro, ojos color celeste zafiro y melena y crin amarilla y ondulada

- Sí y sí - Vuelve a asentir la pegaso

- Por favor dime que estas bromeando - Habla en voz baja una pegaso de cuero amarillo pálido, melena y crin rosa pálido y ojos color calipso oscuro

Eso preocupo mucho a las Mane 6 y nuevos amigos, Blue Dawn estaba a punto de contestar cuando paso lo inesperado... una unicornio de cuero amarillo sol, melena y crin de dos tonalidades rosadas, pecas oscuras, ojos color verde escarlata y un lazo como el de Applebloom, solo que morado apareció, haciendo que naciera un enojo por parte de Fire y Blue

- ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que muy pronto sabrían una verdad? - De pronto Heart y Dawn se ven rodeadas de dos auras color escarlata, al mismo tiempo que el cuerno de Sugarly (Nuevo apodo) comenzaba a brillar

- Ah... si - Le regresa la confusión y la duda a "Applejuice"

- Pues... llego el momento - Dirige su mirada al dúo con auras

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! - FH intenta liberarse del aura de SG (Sugarless Gum)

- ¡No importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás liberarte... Y tu tampoco Dawnie-Dawn! - Gum les da la espalda a FH y BD (Blue Dawn) después de burlarse de la segunda

- Ya me confundí más - AJ mira a sus amigas para luego mirar a Flynn que solo levanto sus hombros dando la señal de que ni siquiera él sabía de lo que hablaba, pero que en realidad si sabía

- No te preocupes Applejack, cuando sepas de Grace ya no tendrás dudas -

Eso fue lo que sorprendió a Phineas, y no solo a él, sino también a las Mane 6... ¿Cómo sabia el nombre del elemento de la honestidad? ¿Quién era Grace? ¿Qué era lo que quería molestando a la pony de la gema en su flanco? (La CM de Heart es un rubí rojo con las esquinas inferior derecha y superior izquierda de color naranja)

- Seguramente tienen duda sobre como se de ustedes - Dice SG con tono irónico - Soy psíquica, eso es todo

- ¿Psíquica? Seguramente - Se burla la alicornio, pero de pronto siente algo extraño - ¿Soy yo o siento una fuerza mágica?

- Tienes razón, yo siento lo mismo - Twilight ve su cuerno que tiene un brillo color naranja fuego

- ¿Qué nos esta pasando? - El de Sugarless también brillaba con el tono naranja, liberando a ambas ponies

- Por la intensidad que tiene, ha de tener la misma cantidad de poder que yo -

El cuerno de Twilight brillaba como ella decía, con la misma intensidad que ella usaba cuando practicaba o hacía un hechizo, y lo curioso era que tenia la misma intensidad de una Filly Twilight cuando consiguio lo que la hacía especial a ella y a sus amigas: su marca

- Yo solo siento esto cuando alguien en especifico se acerca - Fire pone su casco en su quijada (o barbilla, como quieran decirle)

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién? - Pregunta la pony de las fiestas invadiendo el espacio personal de la pony de ojos zafiro y poniendo una enorme sonrisa como la de Lyra cuando vio a Phineas por 1º vez

Las Mane 6 y amigos/nueva enemiga ven como una unicornio de cuero color violeta, ojos color naranja fuego y melena y crin como las de Fire color azul y naranja se acercaba, sorprendiendo a Heart y Dawn

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -

En otro lugar, que para ser más especifico en las zonas más oscuros de Canterlot, una unicornio de cuero color morado oscuro, melena y crin al estilo de Pinkamena color guindo y ojos color bermellón platicaba con un semental negro con alas esqueléticas cubiertas de fuego morado, melena de fuego morada y ojos rojos

- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Pregunta el semental

- Por supuesto, ella es la mejor en camuflaje - La unicornio se acerca a una puerta de metal

- Creí que era la reina Chrysalis - Confiesa el semental poniéndose alado de la yegua

- Pero ella es mejor - Shadow uso su cuerno para abrir la puerta - ¡Despierta!

En el otro lado de la puerta había pura oscuridad, pero que de pronto se ve interrumpida por dos ojos rojo sangre y una sonrisa enorme y maligna

Regresando a Danville, Linda se había metido a la casa hace 5 minutos, todos seguían construyendo, habían decidido construir un portal y un control ya que con un control no podrían pasar todos juntos, y este lo usarían para regresar a Danville al encontrar al "pequeño" Flynn

- ¡Al fin! - Exclama Isabella levantando un control verde con una palanca morada y un botón rojo, mientras que atrás de ella había un portal totalmente similar al "Portal to Mars"

- ¿Listos para tener un viaje interdimensional? - Candace y Jeremy se ponen en la entrada del portal

- Claro - Isabella saca un mechón del cabello de Phineas que quien sabe de donde lo saco y lo pone en un aparato parecido a una aspiradora pero con la boca hacia arriba

Todos ven como en el portal aparece un vortex color turquesa, que al disiparse se vio un pueblo colorido y pacifico

- Operación: Salvar a Phineas: A punto de cumplirse - Hablan en voz alta todos en el patio entrando al portal para buscar a su hermano

En Ponyville Fire y Twilight se alejaron del grupo ya que la alicornio le dijo a la pony de una estrella de 5 puntas en su flanco que debía hablar con ella a solas ya que había algo que debía confesar hace tiempo

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? -

- La razón del porque Sugarless me molesta -

- Si yo me he preguntado eso... ¿Por qué lo hace? -

- Porque yo en realidad soy... -

* * *

**¿Fire le dirá a Twilight lo mismo que le dijo a Phineas? ¿Ferb y los demás encontraran a su hermano y amigo? ¿Cómo se tomara esta verdad Sparkle? ¿Phineas se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Quién es "ella"?**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a George187 y a la creadora de Dawn por dejarme usar sus OC's, ellos hacen mis fics especiales y únicos**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Operación fallida

**E aquí el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.**  
**Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187.  
Blue Dawn le pertenece a una amiga (que no tiene cuenta).  
Los demás OC's y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Jamás se toman los personajes de los creadores de ambas series como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Operación fallida, un cumpleaños y... ¿Una carta de la princesa?_

- ¡Hola chicas! - Aparece la pony fiestera de la nada interrumpiendo la confesión de la alicornio roja

- ¡Pinkie Pie! - Se queja la unicornio lavanda viendo a su amiga - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas oculta en ese arbusto?

- Hace un momento - Responde la pony de ojos celeste, mientras que detrás de esta había un arbusto - Vine para avisarles que hay tres ponies nuevas en el pueblo

- ¿Tres? - La alicornio de la gema entro en la conversación - Enseguida vamos

- Esta bien. Adiós - Pinkie Pie se va a una velocidad extrema

- ¿Y bien? - Sparkle le habla a Heart apenas Pie estuvo alejada de ellas varios kilómetros - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Te lo digo más tarde, sera mejor que vayamos antes que que venga de nuevo -

Eso confundió a la unicornio de ojos violeta, pero tenía razón, había demasiadas probabilidades de que la pony rosada regresara a avisarles lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que ambas fueran.

Cuando llegaron con las demás, Fire se sorprendio al ver el estilo de las ponies recien llegadas, eran una unicornio color violeta, ojos naranja fuego, pecas oscuras, melena y crin naranja y azul; una pegaso de ojos cobalto, melena y crin blanca y cuero rosa muy pálido; y una potra unicornio de cuero aguamarina, de la misma edad de Phineas, ojos café y melena y crin negro azabache.

- ¿Qué están haciendo...? - Parecía que Heart se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento

- Gracias a Dios que Isabella no esta aquí - Susurra Phineas que para su suerte nadie escucho

En el portal, todos esperaban a que este terminara, ya que querían comenzar su búsqueda del pelirrojo, hasta que la morena sintió un escalofrió y algo extraño, solamente captado por el joven de cabello verde.

- ¿Sucede algo Izzy? -

- Siento que alguien dijo mi frase -

Después de ese comentario frunció un poco el ceño, de verdad que no le gustaba que dijeran su frase, ya que era lo que la caracterizaba y la hacía especial, además era la frase que decía siempre que iba a la casa de los hermanastros solamente para estar con el pelirrojo.

Regresando a Ponyville, Fire se lanzo a los brazos de Phineas, lo abrazo, y empezó a llorar, sin percatarse de quien estaba abrazando, ya que realmente quería abrazar a Dawn, y lo único que pudo hacer el pelirrojo fue tratar de consolarla, sin saber la razón de su llanto; se preguntaba mentalmente el porque de su llanto, sin saber que Sparkle uso un hechizo para leer su mente y se lo comento a Blue, quien se acerco a Phineas y puso un casco en su hombro diciéndole que era algo difícil de explicar, resolviendo la duda de este.

- No llores Heart, no tienes porque hacerlo -

- Jazmine tiene razón, vinimos a Ponyville para estar contigo para celebrar el cumpleaños #12 de esta linda potrilla -

Eso hizo reaccionar a la unicornio alada, era cierto lo que decía la pegaso, tanto tiempo había pasado en Ponyville que había olvidado que hoy era el cumpleaños de la unicornio aguamarina, pero se percato del chico que estaba abrazando, haciendo que las mejillas de esta se pintaran de rosa.

- Lo siento -

- No te preocupes, te sentías mal y no tienes de que disculparte -

Las mejillas de este también estaban color rosa; pero movió su mirada y vio a 5 portadoras: Lealtad, Risa, Bondad, Generosidad y Honestidad; estas 5 portadoras tenían la clara mirada de "te gusta", pero Phineas no entendía el porque de esa mirada.

Mientras que con el otro grupo, por fin había terminado el viaje, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo estos no se sentían mareados, vieron que estaban acostados en un pasto verde y con la mirada fija en el cielo azul, se sentaron, no sabían donde estaban, su mirada ahora estaba en el vacío, voltearon su mirada, y ahora se posaba en su mirar... una casa del árbol

(3 minutos antes)

- Operación: Salvar a Phineas: Apunto de cumplir -

Todos vieron si con ellos estaba Perry, y en aquél momento de distracción no percataron que el color turquesa que emanaba el portal había cambiado a un verde planta, y sin notarlo, todos se metieron listos para iniciar la búsqueda.

(Ahora)

- ¿Dónde estamos? - Isabella ve el paisaje a su alrededor

- No tengo la menor idea - Van Stomm imita a Isabella

Todos ven como Ferb saca un rastreador, el que era donde Shapiro había introducido el cabello rojo de Phineas, viendo que este tenía la misma foto de la cabeza triangular del humano, pero que decía que ahí no era donde estaba.

Regresando a Ponyville, las recién llegadas se habían introducido. La pegaso se presento como Crystal Flying, la unicornio se presento como Stelar (sin decir el apellido) y la potra se presento como Jasmine Flower. Flower no pudo evitar decir que hoy cumplía años, haciendo que Pinkie sacara el famoso cañón de fiestas, festejando el cumpleaños de la joven potra, quien se hizo amiga de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, ya que aún no tenia su marca. La fiesta que hizo Pinkie Pie, aunque era de cumpleaños, era como la fiesta de bienvenida de Phineas.

La fiesta duro 6 horas (wow ._.), las 3 ponies decidieron alojar en la misma casa, que estaba ubicada cerca de la biblioteca de Twilight.

Twilight estaba llegando a su casa-árbol cuando ve que Spike tenía una mano en la boca y otra en el estomago, para después escupir fuego que se transforma en un pergamino. Era una carta de la Princesa Celestia

Querida Twilight:

Me acabo de enterar que un humano ha llegado a Equestria. Pero la vida de este humano corre peligro.

Necesito que las portadoras de los elementos, el humano y tú vengan a mi castillo urgente y rápidamente, ya que hay cosas que deben saber relacionadas con el riesgo de este chico, además de un peligro que se acerca a Equestria.

Atte: Princesa Celestia

* * *

**¿Qué sabrán los protagonistas? ¿Por qué la vida de Phineas corre peligro? ¿Cómo reaccionara Twilight al leer la carta? Esto en el próximo capitulo**

**Este capitulo esta hecho en honor a que esta escritora cumple años mañana.**

**Y sin más que decir**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué riesgo estoy corriendo?

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.  
Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.  
Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187.  
Blue Dawn le pertenece a una amiga (que no tiene cuenta).  
Los demás OC's y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Jamás se toman los personajes de los creadores de ambas series como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_¿Qué riesgo estoy corriendo? (Parte 1)_

Twilight leía una y otra vez la carta enviada por su mentora... ¿A qué se refería con que la vida de Phineas corría peligro? ¿El riesgo que se menciona en la carta es el mismo que menciono Blue cuando llego a Ponyville de Cloudsdale?. Twilight decidió irse de su casa-árbol para ir al hogar de Fire para avisarle que fuera a la biblioteca en 3 minutos, pero cuando llego a su hogar que tenía el diseño de una gema violeta de 6 lados, ahí estaban sus amigas, las nuevas (excepto Sugarless obviamente) y Phineas, este último se hospedaba en casa de Fluttershy. Twilight les aviso sobre la carta de Celestia, la levito el pergamino frente a todos y comenzó a leerla:

Querida Twilight:

Me acabo de enterar que un humano ha llegado a Equestria. Pero la vida de este humano corre peligro.

Necesito que las portadoras de los elementos, el humano y tú vengan a mi castillo urgente y rápidamente, ya que hay cosas que deben saber relacionadas con el riesgo de este chico, además de un peligro que se acerca a Equestria.

Atte: Princesa Celestia.

- ¿A qué se refiere la princesa con eso? - Applejack estaba sorprendida mientras que los demás estaban incrédulos, excepto Phineas que estaba confundido ¿Que riesgo corría en ese mundo tan pacifico?

- No lo se, es todo lo que dice la carta - Twilight estaba preocupada ante tal explicación.

Y todos, con dudas en mente, deciden ir a visitar a la Diosa del Sol en Canterlot ¿A qué se refería con todo eso en su carta?

* * *

- ¿Es aquí Ferb? - La joven de vestido rosa se le queda viendo a Ferb con esperanzas, esperanzas que se quiebran al ver al peliverde negar lentamente con la cabeza con un rostro de preocupación. - ¿¡QUÉ!?

Nadie podía creerlo, el "hermano" de Phineas y Candace estaba mostrandoles el aparato, que les decía que no era ahí.

- ¿Cómo que no? - Candace iba a llorar.

- Dice que no... pero si no esta aquí... - Stacy es interrumpida por su amiga de cabello tangerina.

- Espera, espera - Pone su mano atrás del oído. - ¿Oyen eso?

Todos imitan a la adolescente, escuchando un grito de alguien de 13 años.

- ¿Qué hora es? -

- ¡HORA DE AVENTURA! - Se escucha otro grito de alguien de 29 años (N/A: Ya han de saber donde están XD).

- ¿Dónde estamos? - Todos se miran entre todos con expresión preocupada.

* * *

- ¡Rayos! - Se queja un semental negro golpeando una mesa. - ¡Ya saben de nosotros!

- No del todo - Se pone a su lado una unicornio morado oscuro. - No saben de "ella"

Observan como esos ojos rojos tienen un brillo lleno de maldad, mientras que poca luz deja ver su hocico verde musgo y poco cabello color rojo vino.

- Aún no - Black Fire se queda viendo la oscuridad que rodea aquella habitación en la que esta encerrada la criatura verde. - Esperaremos a que sea el momento indicado para liberarla

- De acuerdo -

Entonces ambos se empiezan a reír de forma maligna, dejando liberar toda la maldad que se posa en ellos.

* * *

Las Mane 6 y compañía ya estaba llegando a la capital de Equestria, todas con una duda posante en sus rostros. A paso veloz hacia el castillo, llegando menos de lo que canta un gallo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la sala del trono donde tres alicornios las esperaban con una preocupación enorme.

- Bienvenidas, mis pequeñas ponies -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo**

**¿Las sospechas de Twilight serán ciertas? ¿Como tomaran la noticia las Mane 6 y compañía? En el próximo capitulo.**

**Corto por falta de imaginación.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Aceptando mi destino

**Et viola! Aquí se presenta la parte 2 de este fic, en la trama de este capitulo sabrán porque lo dividí en 2 partes**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.**  
**Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**  
**Black Fire le pertenece a mi buen amigo George187.**  
**Blue Dawn le pertenece a una amiga (que no tiene cuenta).**  
**Los demás OC's y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Jamás se toman los personajes de los creadores de ambas series como propios. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

1er. Acto: El Viaje - Terminado

2do. Acto: El camuflaje - Empieza en este capitulo

_Aceptando mi destino (Parte 2)_

Phineas y las demás mantienen su vista en una alicornio de cuero fucsia grisáceo, ojos magenta grisáceo y crin/cola de 4 colores distintos: Azul cielo, azul ligeramente cobalto, turquesa claro y rosa palé claro. Era la Diosa del Sol, la Princesa Celestia.

- Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna y Princesa Cadance; vinimos tan rápido como pudimos - Twilight y todos (incluyendo a Phineas) se inclinan para dar el saludo correspondiente a las Diosas del Sol, de la Luna y del Amor.

- Twilight, mi fiel alumna... creo que traen a nuevos y conocidos invitados. - La Diosa le queda viendo a "las coladas" que estaban boquiabiertas y nota algo en cierta potrilla aguamarina. - Special Write, sera mejor que ya no te ocultes.

En cierto punto, eso había confundido a todos inclusive a las princesas. ¿Quién era Special Write?

- Ya que no me queda de otra... - Jasmine/Special hace brillar su cuerno débilmente que rápidamente había aumentado conforme avanzaba el tiempo, abrió sus ojos (los cuales cerro al comienzo del brillo de su cuerno) y estos tenían un débil brillo dorado obligando a todos (excepto Celestia) de cerrar los ojos y cuando los abren ven algo que los sorprende.

Jasmine ahora tenía cuero violeta grisáceo, ojos chocolate oscuro y crin/cola color negro como Nightmare Moon, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era que ahora si tenía marca. La marca de la unicornio era un libro abierto y sobre este había una pluma con tinta. Ya no era Jasmine Flower, ahora era Special Write.

- ¿Qué te paso? - Fire se le queda viendo a la unicornio potrilla.

- De eso hablaremos más tarde, tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que hablar. - Las 3 princesas/diosas ponen su mirada en cierto pelirrojo haciéndolo sentir nervioso e incomodo, hasta que sintió la mirada de sus amigas diciéndole que fuera con ella. - Tranquilo, no queremos hacerte daño.

- Su Majestad... yo... ah... - Parecía que en lugar de hablar, estaba susurrando... se sentía muy nervioso y a la vez incomodo.

- No te preocupes, puedes hablar más tarde. - La princesa pone una de sus alas en el hombro derecho del humano. - Ahora, creo que Blue ya les contó acerca del peligro de Equestria. - Todos se le quedan viendo a la pegaso mencionada. - Pero eso no es todo. - Todos, incluyendo a Dawnie, vieron sorprendidos a Celestia.

- Con el debido respeto majestad - Los nervios ya se habían ido de Phineas. - ¿De qué esta hablando?

- La unicornio de la que les hablo Blue se llama Shadow Star, ella y su según prometido Black Fire vendrán a Equestria en muy poco tiempo. - La princesa de la luna hace brillar su cuerno débilmente y a su lado aparece una especie de reloj que marca que falta una semana para que el mal venga. - Pero, ellos vienen con una criatura capaz de vencer al mismo Sombra solamente para buscar a alguien realmente noble para usar su nobleza para crear nuevos elementos de la armonía... - Luna es interrumpida.

- ¿Y para que quieren crear nuevos elementos? - Special y Fire se le quedan viendo a la Diosa de la Luna.

- No se preocupen chicas, la tía Luna ya va a esa parte. - La Diosa del Amor aun tenía ese semblante de preocupación, ni siquiera Twilight y ella habían hecho su saludo especial.

- Shadow Star y Black Fire habían encontrado un libro de Star Swirl el barbado que decía que la energía de los elementos es muy poderosa y es capaz de crear nuevos elementos, pero se necesitan las energías de algún pony u otra especie para poder crearlo. Pero ellos necesitan una energía proveniente de un cuerpo humano ya que el libro decía que cuando es una especie que no proviene de Equestria esta es más poderosa. - Continua Luna preocupada y mirando disimuladamente a Phineas. - Y ahora, ambos se acaban de enterar de la presencia de su amigo humano, y cuando vengan solo lo harán para intentar "secuestrarlo".

- Eso quiere decir que cuando Shadow y Black vengan a Equestria sera solo para... - El cabello de Pinkie se vuelve lacio y opaco.

- Para nuestra mala suerte... - Mi Amore Cadenza lanza un suspiro. - Sí.

- Nadie le pondrá las manos encima a mi Phinny. - Fire abraza inconscientemente a Flynn a lo que los demás ponen una mirada que dice "harán una linda pareja" mientras que Twilight siente que quiere matar a la alicornio. ¿Acaso Twilight estará...?

- Pero hay una forma de ponerlo a salvo. - Cadance se le queda viendo a la diosa que trae el astro de la noche.

- ¿Estás segura Cady? - La vista de ambas se mantiene fija.

Las princesas ven el rostro confundido de todos los que estaban en la sala del trono del Castillo de Canterlot, inclusive Heart que se había separado del pelirrojo y les explican que solo había una forma para que Phineas se mantuviera camuflajeado, había que...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la única forma de ponerlo a salvo es convirtiéndolo en uno de los nuestros? - Twilight era la que ahora abrazaba a Phineas mientras que Fire sentía lo mismo que Twilight cuando ella fue la que lo abrazo.

- Exacto Twilight. - Cadance se pone al lado de la unicornio mientras que los cuernos de Celestia y Luna comienzan a brillar.

El pelirrojo comienza a elevarse en el aire mediante la mirada atónita de los que vinieron acompañados de él mientras que su cuerpo se ve rodeado de brillo amarillo claro y su pecho color violeta oscuro. Un enorme resplandor blanco invadió la habitación obligandolos a taparse hasta con sus cascos, y cuando la luz se disipo, las Mane 6 no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

"Phineas..."

* * *

Ferb y los demás ven como un joven de 13 años, piel pálida, con ropa azul y un gorro de oso estaba cerca de su posición.

- Vamos Jake, la Dulce Princesa requiere nuestra presencia rápidamente -

Ahora veían a un perro dorado acercarse al humano.

- Tranquilo hermanito, ven... súbete a mi lomo - ¿El perro hablaba?

Ferb mueve un poco la palanca del control, y todos desaparecen en un haz de luz. Todos habían regresado a casa.

- ¿Qué... fue... eso? - Isabella respirada agitada y lentamente.

- Ahí no estaba, hay que intentar de nuevo. - A Candace le temblaban las piernas, lo cual le complicaba el levantarse.

Isabella suspira.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Dónde estarás? -

* * *

Las Mane 6 y compañía ya había regresado a Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Twilight (mis 3 ponies favoritas :3) estaban platicando con un bebé dragón explicándole todo lo que les dijo Celestia; Spike no creía lo contado, hasta que vio la mirada seria de la que consideraba como su madre.

- Vaya. -

- Mira, ahí viene. - Ven como un pony de tierra de cuero amarillo pálido, crin y cola bermellón, ojos azul oscuro y pecas oscuras se acercaba a las ponies y el dragón.

- Hola chicas, hola Spike -

- Hola Balloncest. - Las 3 saludan al mismo tiempo.

- Chicas, les pido que me llamen por mi nombre. -

Cerca de ahí, las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Special Write estaban jugando con una pelota de baloncesto (Special soy yo ponyficada :3), y al ver al pony de tierra, deciden llamarlo.

- ¡BALLONCEST! -

- Si me disculpan voy con ellas. -

- Esta bien... Phineas. -

* * *

**¿El camuflaje funcionara? ¿Encontraran a Phineas? ¿Twilight y Fire tendrán celos de la otra? En el próximo capitulo.**

**Apuesto que muchos no se esperaban esto. Ahora, una pregunta que me hice desde que empece a escribir el capitulo... ¿quieren que Perry salga en el próximo capitulo?**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
